Rakasta minua
by saichin
Summary: "Mitä pidät?" Anttonio kysyi astuen samalla lovinon viereen. Lovino käänsä päänsä Anttonion puoleen ja hymyili.  "Se on kaunis." Lovino sanoi ja hymyili Anttoniolle. Anttonio ei ollut nähnyt mitään niin kaunista, kuin Lovinon hymyilevän oikeasti.


** One-shotti :DDD Ajattelin että vaihtelu olisi kivaa! Lovino on aika OC, mutta :DDDD kertoo kaa mitä mieltä olette sitten ^^ En ole unohtanut sitä minun piti kirjottaa, mutta pidän vähän taukoa :DD Mutta olkaa hyvä!**

**varoitukset: Väkivaltaa, kiroilua, Yaoita**

* * *

><p><em>Ai vitty mun pää…<em> Oli ensimmäinen ajatus, joka espanjalaiselle tuli herätessään. Ei hän normaalisti vihannut aamuja tai herännyt darraan. Niin, Darra. Anttoniolla oli hyvä viinapää, mutta eihän kenenkään viinansietokyky ole loputon. Eilen illalla oli menty vähän juhlimaan. Kuuluisan Bad toch trion blondilla oli syntymä päivät, ja juotu oli, ehkä vähän liikaankin. Aloitettu oli ilta kuudelta ja vasta neljän aikaan yöllä oli lopetettu. Kello oli nyt vasta kymmenen aamulla. Anttonio painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hänellä ei ollut muistikuvaa enää kello yhden jälkeen. Näyttävästi hän oli kumminkin päässyt omaan kotiin ja vielä omaan sänkyyn, eikä hänellä ollut seurana muita. Se oli hyvä juttu.

Ajattelu oli vaikeaa kun oli darrassa. Oikeastaan ainoa asia mitä teki mieli, oli olla aivovajaana pari tuntia ja nukkua. _Kahvia…_ Oli ainut järkevä asia mikä Anttoniolle tuli mieleen. Hän hitaasti alkoi nousta ylös. Se oli vaivalloista, sillä jokainen liike aiheutti jyskytyssä aivoissa. Se tuntui ikävältä. Lopulta hän sai raahattua itsensä ovelle. Vielä pitäisi päästä portaat alas keittiöön. _Voi saatana…_

Lovino hääräili keittiössä valmistamassa itselleen aamiaista. Hän uskoi, ettei Anttoniolla ollut nälkä, vaikka eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt. Anttonio oli tullut kotiin, taksi miehen kantamana, kello viideltä aamulla, umpikännissä. Lovino oli herännyt siihen, mikä suututti häntä kovasti. Kaiken hupuksi Anttonio oli humalassa puristanut häntä perseestä, tämän yrittäessä saada espanjalaista portaita ylös. Anttonion onneksi Lovinolla ei ollut käsiä juuri silloin lyödä häntä. Mutta hän yritti kovasti ymmärtää, että Francis oli kumminkin Anttonion rakas ystävä. Joten kai kaikki saavat joskus nauttia…

Lovino päätti olla kiltisti. Hän muisti kuinka hän oli juonut. Ja kuinka Anttonio oli hoitanut häntä ja ollut hyvin kiltti hänelle. Yhtäkkiä Lovino muisti jotain. _Pitää kertoa Anttoniolle että lähden Felicianon luokse huomenna. _Lovino kuuli hitaita askelia portaissa. Anttonio oli herännyt. Lovino sammutti hellan. Hän oli paistanut itselleen munakkaan. Anttonio ilmestyi keittiöön.

"Huomenta." Lovino sanoi normaalia nätimmin kuin yleensä.

"Ole kiltti hiljaa…" Anttonio kuiskasi. Lovino ei meinannut uskoa korviaan. Anttonio ei ikinä ennen ollut käyttäytynyt tuolla tavalla. Sillä kaikki jotka tunsivat Anttonion, tiesivät millainen ihminen hän oli. Lovino kumminkin päätti olla kommentoimatta asiaa ja istuutui ruokapöydän ääreen nauttimaan aamiaisesta.

Anttonio raahautui kahvin keittimen luo. Hän tuijotti keitintä muutaman minuutin miettien miten se toimikaan. Hitaasti, mutta varmasti, Anttonio sai keitettyä itselleen kahvia. Anttonio käveli kahvi kuppi kädessä pöydän ääreen. Lovino oli juuri syönyt ja nousi tiskaamaan. _Parasta antaa omaa rauhaa… _Lovino ajatteli laskiessaan vettä altaaseen.

"Kuule Antton… Minä-"

"Ole hiljaa!" Anttonio sähähti, keskeyttäen Lovinon. Nyt Lovinon kärsivällisyys alkoi rakoilla. Anttonio ei ikinä yleensä keskeyttänyt häntä, saatikka komentanut olemaan hiljaa. Vaikka Lovinolla oli ehkä maailman huonoimmat käytöstavat läheisiä kohtaan. Mutta taas kerran hän ajatteli Anttoniota ja päätti olla hiljaa.

Hiljaisuus vallitsi Anttonion yrittäen saada alas hyvin vahvaa kahvia. Purujen mittaaminen oli mennyt hiukan päin mäntyä. Lovino oli juuri tiskannut loppuun ja asetteli astioita kuivauskaappiin. Viimeisen astian kohdalla kaappi petti hänet. Lovino ehti juuri väistää ennen kuin kaikki hyllyllä olleet astiat, siis myös edelliset, rämähtivät lattialle. Mistä tietenkin syntyi meteliä. Anttonio ei enää kestänyt sitä.

"ETKÖ SÄ PYSTY VITTU OLEMAAN VÄHÄN AIKAA HILJAA! SAATANA!" Anttonio huusi. Lovino säikähti. Anttonio ei ikinä ennen ollut huutanut tuolla tavalla. Lovino yritti saada jotain sanottua, mutta sai vain aikaan mitätöntä vaikerointia. "ÄLÄKÄ YRITÄ VITTU SANOA JOTAIN VASTAAN! ET IKINÄ OSAA PITÄÄ TURPAASI KIINNI! ET KERTAKAAN!" Anttonio jatkoi peittäen samalla kasvonsa käsillä. Lovino yritti uudestaan pyytää anteeksi. "PAINU HELVETTIIN!" _Nyt RIITTI!_

Lovino nousi ylös ja katsomatta taakseen hän lähti ulos. Hän ei halunnut jäädä. Ei kodin pitänyt olla sellainen. Ei enää…

Anttonio vaikersi hetken, sitten hän nousi ylös ja raahasi itsensä vuoteeseen. Päästyään vaakatasoon Anttonio nukahti. Unohtaen Lovinon ja riidan.

* * *

><p>Lovino käveli katua pitkin. Hän ei tiennyt minne oli menossa. No ei ainakaan kotiin. Ainakaan pariin tuntiin. Hitto… Lovinon ei tehnyt mieli enää ollenkaan. Vanhat ikävät muistot lapsuudesta tulvivat mieleen. Se kuinka hänellä ja Felille oli huudettu. Heidän vanhempansa olivat kuolleet, kun he olivat olleet lapsia, joten he olivat kasvaneet sijaiskodeissa. Koti vaihtui kiitettävän usein, yleensä Lovinon luonteen ja Felicianon <em>kömpelyyden takia. <em>Yksi muisto oli painautunut tarkinten Lovinon mieleen.

"_TAAS!" kuului huuto lautasen rikkouduttua. Se oli luiskahtanut Felicianon käsistä ja pamahtanut lattialle ja hajonnut miljooniin paloihin. "USKOMATONTA MITEN KÖMPELÖ OLET!" mies jatkoi huutaen vasta kahdeksanvuotiaalle Felille. Kyyneleet tulvivat nuoremman veljen silmiin. Mies ei silti aikonut lopettaa vielä vaan tarrasi Felin punaruskeista hiuksista ja tukisti häntä. _

"_AAARGGHH!" Feli parkaisi kivusta. Mies ei välittänyt, vaan jatkoi tukistamista ja huutamista. Lovino ei kestänyt vaan meni ja puri miestä käteen. Mies veti refleksinä kätensä pois ja päästi irti Felistä._

"_SINÄ PASKIAINEN ET VELJEENI KOSKE!" Lovino huusi ja seisoi Felicianon edessä puolustavasti. Mies läimäytti Lovinoa._

"_MINULLE SINÄ ET HUUDA VASTAAN!" Mies oli huutanut. Sitten hän oli pahoinpidellyt heidät molemmat._

Muisto oli jättänyt pysyvät arvet Lovinon sydämeen. Mies oli tämän jälkeen vain lähettänyt heidät takaisin, ei muuta. Asialle ei tehty mitään. He onnistuivat pääsemään useampaan sellaiseen perheeseen. Ei heitä ollut haluttu lapsina, vaan ilmaiseksi työvoimaksi. Vasta täytettyään kolmetoista Lovino oli karannut Feli mukanaan, joka oli vasta kaksitoista.

"_Yritä jaksaa! Viimeinen juna lähtee!" Lovino huusi ja kiskoi veljeään perässä, heidän juostessaan juna-aseman halki kohti raiteita. Sieltä oli lähtevä viimeinen juna Espanjaan sinä päivänä. Heillä ei ollut varaa odotella seuraavaa._

"_Mutta fratello, minä en jaksa enää!" Feli ruikutti. He olivat juosseet koko matkan sijaiskodistaan aina rautatieasemalle, joka oli noin 2 kilometrin päässä. Heille oli tullut kiire kun Lovino oli jäänyt kiinni varastamisesta. Hän vain halusi rahaa junamatkaa varten. He ehtivät juuri ja juuri junaan._

_Juna matka kesti koko yön. Heillä oli ollut varaa vain junalippuun, joten heillä ei ollut varaa ostaa ruokaa, mutta onneksi he nukkuivat koko matkan. Kun juna vihdoin saapui Espanjaan, oli myöhäinen ilta. Kuu paistoi öisellä taivaalta. He olivat kävelemässä kaupunkia ristiin ja rastiin, miettien mitä tekisivät. Köyhinä ja kielitaidottomina he eivät saisi työtä. He kävelivät ulos kaupungista, maaseudulle. He saapuivat ison maatilan laidalle. Pellolla näytti kasvavan enimmäkseen tomaatteja, mutta pystyi silti näkemään että siellä kasvoi paljon muitakin vihanneksia ja puita. He olivat niin nälkäisiä, että he päättivät yrittää mennä kerjäämään ruokaa. Varastamaan he eivät alkaisi._

_He kävelivät talon ovelle ja koputtivat siihen. _

"_Espere un momento!" pirteä nuori miesääni sanoi espanjaksi. Voi paska … Lovino ajatteli. Oven avasi noin 25-vuotias komea espanjalaismies. "Hello! Necesita ayuda?" mies kysyi iloisesti, taaskin espanjaksi. Lovinolla ei ollut hajuakaan mitä mies oli sanonut. Lovinolla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin yrittää puhua italiaa. Feli piti häntä kädestä. Lovino hengitti kerran syvään._

"_Ruokaa…" Lovino sanoi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä, häntä hävetti kerjätä. Mies tuijotti hetken silmät suurina, sitten hän hymyili._

"_Ai… Olette italialaisia. Onko teillä nälkä siis? Tulkaa toki sisään!" Mies sanoi täydellisesti italiaksi. Mies väisti ja avasi ovea kunnolla. Hän myös hymyili onnellisesti. "Mukava saada vieraita!" Lovinon suu loksahti auki. Voiko näin käydä tosi elämässä. Feli asteli sisään, kiskoen veljeään, joka yhtäkkiä purskahti itkuun. "Mitä? oletko kunnossa pikkuinen?" Mies kysyi ja polvistui Lovinon eteen. Lovino ei saanut suutansa auki, vaan kiersi kätensä miehen ympärille. "Ei hätää, olette turvassa." mies oli sanonut. _

Miehen nimi oli tietenkin Anttonio. Hän oli ottanut kaksi orpoalasta luokseen asumaan. Veljekset auttoivat häntä tilalla, minkä takia Anttonio antoi heidän jäädä. Hän piti heistä kovasti. Lopulta Lovino oli rakastunut Anttonioon, mutta Anttonio ei tiedä sitä. Nykyään hän asuu Anttonion kanssa. Hän työskentelee Anttonion pelolla ja vastikkeeksi siitä hän saa ruokaa ja asua siellä. Siitä oli nyt kolme vuotta, kun he olivat saapuneet Espanjaan. Lovino huomasi kävelevänsä juna-asemalle päin. Hänellä oli taskussaan juuri sopivasti rahaa junalippuun. Hänhän voisi mennä Felicianon luokse, mutta siellä olisi myös se perunapaskiainen.

"_Minulle tänään kylään kavereita! Haittaako se teitä?" Anttonio kysyi hymyillen laittaen samalla ruokaa vierailleen. _

"_Ei tietenkään isoveli!" Feli vastasi. Hän istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja piirsi. Felicianolle Anttonio oli aina ollut veli, mutta Felillä oli tapana kutsua kaikkia veljikseen._

"_No hyvä! He tulevat pian!"_

_Vähän ajan kulutta vieraat saapuivat. Kaksi miestä, Anttonion ikäisiä. Toisella oli vaaleat, olkapäille ulottuvat, hiukan kiharat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Toisella oli vaalea iho, samoin myös tukka. Silmät olivat punaiset. He olivat Francis ja Gilbert. Anttonion hyvät ystävät, mutta maailman rasittavimmat ihmiset. No, ei se vielä mitään, mutta jo muutaman tunnin kuluttua, kun ruoka oli syöty, alkoi pullojen korkkaus… _

_Illan päätteeksi, kaikki kolme AIKUISTA miestä olivat sammuneet olohuoneeseen. Juuri silloin oveen koputettiin. Lopetimme molemmat siivoamisen. Nyökkäsin, Feli meni avaamaan oven. Ovella oli pitkä mies. Hänen vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu taakse, sekä taivaan siniset silmät. _

Ja BÄNG! Rakkautta ensi silmäyksellä. Ovella ollut mies oli Gilbertin isoveli. Saksalainen sotilas. Nuoresta iästään huolimatta hän oli hyvin menestynyt armeijassa. Ludwig ja Feliciano tuijottivat toisiaan pitkän aikaan. He tapasivat usein sen illan jälkeen, vasta kun Feli oli viisitoista ja Ludwig kahdenkymmen, pyysi Ludwig Felicianoa muuttamaan hänen luokseen. Totta kai hän oli suostunut. He olivat kuin paita ja peppu, vaikka Lovino oli HYVIN selvästi tehnyt kaikille selväksi, kuinka paljon vihasi Ludwigia. Mutta tällä hetkellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, joten Lovino osti menolipun Italiaan.

Feliciano ja Ludwig asuivat vuorotellen Italiassa ja Saksassa, Ludwigin uran vuoksi. Tällä kertaa he onneksi asuivat Italiassa. Feli ei käynyt töissä, _mikä laiskimus_, vaan viihtyi 'kotivaimona', niin kuin hän itse sanoi. Hän siivosi ja laittoi ruokaa. Hän maalasi aina silloin tällöin. Feli oli lahjakas, mutta ei aina muka 'jaksanut' maalata.

Lovino katseli maisemia jotka näkyivät junan ikkunasta. _Puita… Peltoja… Metsää… Vuoria… __**Meri…**_Lovino hymyili itsekseen muistolle.

"_Lovino! Lähdetään rannalle!" Anttonio huudahti italialaiselle. Oli keskipäivä ja hyvin lämmintä. "Tänään on liian kuuma, että voisi tehdä töitä." Lovino tuijotti suu aukinaisena toista._

"_Oletko tosissasi?" Lovino hihkui innoissaan. Feliciano ei ollut silloin kotona, hän oli jossain Ludwigin kanssa piiertämässä._

"_Joo joo! Käy vaihtamassa jotkut mukavat vaatteen, niin minä haen eväät!" espanjalainen sanoi ja meni laittamaan tavarat lähtö kuntoon. Vasta hänen mentyä, Lovino tajusi minne he menisivät. Lovino kiljahti ilosta ja juoksi ylös portaita omaan huoneeseensa. Hän laittoi päälle kevyen valkoisen paidan ja mustat shortsit. Hän ei ikinä ennen ollut nähnyt merta. _

_Lovino juoksi portaat alas keittiöön. Anttonio oli juuri laittamassa eväitä eväskoriin. _

"_Lovino muista hattu! Siellä paistaa aurinko." Anttonio neuvoi. Lovino nyökkäsi ja meni etsimään eteisen lipastosta huivia. "Aww… Näytät niin söpöltä!" Anttonio höpötti. lovinolla oli päässään tomaattikuvioinen punainen huivi. Ei siinä vielä mitään, mutta se oli hänellä niin kuin tytöillä. Lovino punastui._

"_Me-mennään nyt vaan!" Lovino sähähti ja harppoi kohti ovea. SÖPÖÄÄ! Anttonio ajatteli, mutta tajusi pitää sen vain ajatuksena._

_He menivät julkisilla meren rannan lähellä. Ja siitä vielä kävelle. Lovino kysyi aina muutaman metrin välein 'oltiinko perillä?'. Anttonio kärsivällisesti vastasi aina että: 'Kohta.'_

_Ja pian he saapuivat meren ääreen. Lovinon henki salpautui._

_Meri oli uskomattoman kaunis. Kaunis vaalean sininen meri, kimalsi auringon valossa. Vaalea hiekka, joka jatkui aina mereen asti. Yllä oli Kaunis taivas, jolla leijaili muutama hassu valkoinen pilvi. Aurinko paistoi heidän selkänsä takaa, joten se ei häikäissyt heitä_

"_Mitä pidät?" Anttonio kysyi astuen samalla lovinon viereen. Lovino käänsä päänsä Anttonion puoleen ja hymyili._

"_Se on kaunis." Lovino sanoi ja hymyili Anttoniolle. Anttonio ei ollut nähnyt mitään niin kaunista, kuin Lovinon hymyilevän oikeasti. Anttonio vastasi hymyyn._

"_Hyvä." sitten hän otti Lovinoa kädestä._

Lovino säpsähti hereille. Hän oli nukahtanut.

"Seuraava asema Italia, Milano." kuului kuulutus. Lovino käänsi katseensa ulos. Nyt oli myöhäinen ilta. Taivas oli värjäytynyt purppuraksi. Ensimmäistä kertaa lähdettyään Lovino mietti miten Anttonio voi.

* * *

><p>"Ööh… Lovinoo… Mitä kello on?" väsynyt ääni vaikeroi sängystä. Anttonio alkoi heräillä uudestaan, ilman darraa. Anttonio nousi ylös ja huomasi mitä kello on. "Oho!" kello oli jo puoli kahdeksan. <em>Missähän Lovino on<em>? Anttonio mietti kävellessään portaita alas. Vasta päästyään keittiöön ja nähdessään lasinsiruista tulvivan lattian, Anttonio muisti. Anttonio tuijotti hetken surullisena eteenpäin. Ei ollut hänen tapaista kiroilla tai huutaa, saatikka Lovinolle. Kyyneleet valuivat alas espanjalaisen poskia, kun tämä putosi polvilleen_. Pitää pyytää anteeksi… Missä puhelin?_ Anttonio ajatteli. Hän huomasi omansa tiskipöydällä. hän näppäili tutun numeron värisevillä käsillä. _Vastaa… Vastaa…_ Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli tutun soittoäänen. Lovinolla ei ollut mukana puhelinta. "Ei… EI EI!" Anttonio huusi ja löi nyrkkinsä pöytään.

* * *

><p>"Tullaan!" sanoi rasittavan tuttu ääni. "Fratello! Miten sinä tänne tulit?" Feli kysyi avatessaan ovea.<p>

"Junalla." Lovino vastasi ja käveli veljensä ohi. "Voinko olla täällä yön?" Lovino kysyi ja silmäili näkyisikö saksalaisesta mitään.

"Totta kai voit, mutta eikö sinun pitänyt tulla vasta huomenna?" Feli kysyi ja sulki oven. Sitten hän otti veljeään kädestä ja veti tätä keittiötä kohden. "Älä huoli, Ludwig ei ole vielä kotona." hän vastasi veljen 'ei esitettyyn' kysymykseen. Hän tunsi veljensä hyvin ja oli harmissaan tämän suhdetta Ludwigiin.

"Tuli riitaa…" Lovino sanoi hiljaa katsomatta veljeään silmiin. Feli tuijotti surullisena veljeään.

"Kerro kaikki. Teen meille hiukan teetä, vai haluatko kahvia?" Feliciano kysyi alkaen penkoa samalla kaappeja etsien teetä itselleen.

"Teetä kiitos. Nukuin koko juna matkan. Kauhea Deja vu tunne koko ajan." Lovino vastasi ja oli iloinen että hänellä oli veli, jolle oli helppo puhua.

"Aijaa…" Feliciano sanoi ja nyökkäsi jatkaen teen tekemistä. _Lovino ei ollut näin kiltti yleensä. Mitäköhän oli käynyt?_

* * *

><p>Pitkän selityksen jälkeen Feli tuijotti hiljaisena teetään. Hän ymmärsi Lovinoa täysin. Hän tiesi kuinka muistot kirpaisivat. Hän myös Lovinon ihastuksesta Anttoniota kohtaan. He istuivat hiljaisuudessa jonkin aikaa. Lovino juoden teetään ja miettien. Feliciano tuijotti teetään, kuin se olisi maailman kiintoisin asia. Kuului kun avaimet työnnettiin lukkoon ja ovi avattiin.<p>

"Feli, oletko kotona?" kuului eteisestä. Lovino murahti itsekseen. Nuorempi veljistä ei saanut suutansa auki, joten hän nousi ja käveli eteiseen. "Guten Abend, mein Liebe." Ludwig sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Feliä. Feli vastasi suudelmaan. Sitten hän irrottautui ja katsoi Ludwigia silmiin.

"Veljeni on täällä. Hän jää meille yöksi." hän sanoi ja näki kuinka toisen katse masentui hiukan. Ludwig huokaisi syvään.

"Hyvä on. Miksi hän tuli jo?" Ludwig kysyi. Hän ihmetteli, miksi Lovino oli tullut aiemmin kuin sovittu. Hänkin tiesi miten paljon Lovino inhosi häntä.

"Tuli vähän riitaa kotona…" Feli sanoi hiljaa ja painautui kiinni, nyt hämmentyneeseen saksalaiseen.

"Oletko kunnossa, Olet kauhean hiljainen?" Ludwig kysyi huolissaan rakkaastaan. Feliciano ei sanonut mitään. Vain pudisti päätään ja tiukensi otettaan. Ludwig halasi toista takaisin. Sitten hän irrottautui. "No, on jo myöhä. Minä menen suihkuun. Laittaisitko veljellesi vierashuoneen?" Feli nyökkäsi ja lähti kohti keittiötä.

Feli venytteli kun hän ja hänen veljensä olivat saaneet sängyn laitettua.

"Haen sinulle laina vaatteita." Feli sanoi ja poistui huoneesta. Lovino vilkaisi ympärilleen. Huone ei ollut yhtään hänen huoneensa kaltainen. Hänen huoneensa Antonion luona, oli kirkkaan limenvihreä. Huonekalut olivat punaisia. Seinillä oli kuvia maisemista, hänestä ja Antoniosta, ja pelkästään Antoniosta. Tämä huone oli tylsä. Seinät vaaleita. Huone kaluluja oli vain lipasto ja sänky. Molemmat olivat väriltään tylsiä. Seinillä ei ollut mitään.

"Kuinka masentava huone…" Lovino huokaisi hiljaa itselleen.

"Tässä ole hyvä, yöpaita, pyyhe, ja aamuksi puhtaat vaatteet." Feli sanoi ja ojensi pienen vaatepinkan Lovinolle. "Tiedät missä suihku on. Käy jos haluat. Öitä." Feli sanoi ja käveli kohti ovea. Lovino laski nopeasti vaatteet sängylle ja halasi veljeään. Feli halasi toista takaisin. "Ole kiltti ja soita huomenna Anttoniolle, hän on varmaan huolissaan." Feli sanoi ja paijasi isoveljensä hiuksia. Lovino nyökkäsi ja päästi veljensä irti otteestaan.

"Öitä…" Lovino sanoi Felin sulkiessa oven. Lovino käveli sängyn luokse ja istahti. Hän laski päänsä käsien varaan_. _Ensimmäiset kyyneleet tulvivat silmiin_. Mikä idiootti… _Lovino sanoi ja kaatui sängylle makaamaan. Hän tarrasi tyynyyn ja halasi sitä tiukasti. Lovino oli aina esittänyt pärjäävänsä ilman kenenkään tukea, mutta juuri nyt hän halusi jonkun lohduttamaan häntä. Hän ei halunnut olla yksin. Suruja ja koti-ikävä valtasi hänet. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, vaikka se ei estänyt kyyneleiden tulemista. Hän vaimensi itkuaan niin, ettei kukaan kuulisi. Ja niin Lovino itki koko yön ikävöiden Anttoniota ja omaa kotiaan. Kotia Anttonion luona.

* * *

><p>"Hei… Gil kuule, oletko nähnyt tai kuullut mitään Lovinosta?" Anttonio kysyi ääni väristen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään.<p>

"_Kuules nyt idot, ymmärrän kyl_-"

"ETKÄ YMMÄRRÄ!" Anttonion ääni huusi epätoivoisesti, keskeyttäen näin albiinon. Molemmat olivat hetken hiljaa. "Anteeksi, ei hän se sinun vika ole…"

"_Saat anteeksi, mutta en edelleen tiedä missä se äkäpussi liikkuu. KERRON kyllä kun tiedä, mikset soita vaikka vaihteeksi Francikselle_?" sanoessaan viimeisen asian Gilbertin äänestä kuuli ivallisuus. Anttonio henkäisi raskaasti.

Kello oli kolme yöllä. Hän oli soitellut kaikille tutuille, joille kehtasi, aina vuorotellen. Hän ei soittanut Felille, koska tiesi hänen suuttuvan hänelle. Eikä hän halunnut huolestuttaa Feliä, siitä että Lovino oli kadonnut.

"Joo kai.. Anteeksi että häiritsin… Öitä…" Anttonio vastasi ja sulki puhelimen. Hän ei enää soittaisi kellekkään. Jos Lovino ei halunnut tulla löydetyksi, ei häntä voisi pakottakaan. _Tapan kyllä itseni, jos hänelle on käynyt jotain.._. Anttonio istuutui pöydän ääreen. Hän ei edes pystynyt ajatella nukkumista. Mutta lopulta Anttoniokin nukahti pöydän ääreen. Hänkin itki itsensä uneen.

* * *

><p>Aamun ensimmäiset säteet tunkeutuivat sisään ikkunasta. Anttonio avasi silmiään hitaasti, jotka olivat kyyneleiden takia hiukan kuivat. Muistettuaan heti tilanteen, missä hän oli, uudet kyyneleet valuivat alas pitkin espanjalaisen poskia. Yhtäkkiä espanjalaisen puhelin soi. Anttonio nosti päätään hiukan haikaillen. Ehkä se olisi Francis, joka tarkistaa, etten ole tappanut itseäni.<p>

"Haloo…" Anttonio vastasi erittäin väsyneeltä kuulostavalta ääneltä.

"_Taasko sä oot kännisssä?"_ kuului ärtynyt ja väsynyt ääni. Anttonion aivot alkoivat toimia.

"LOVINO!" Anttonio huusi onnellisena, että Lovino oli kunnossa.

"_Älä huuda! Tämä on puhelin, jos muistat!"_ Lovinon ääni sähähti.

"Lovino kuule olen todella pa-"

"_Anna olla…_" yhtäkkiä Lovinon ääni oli kylmä. "_Soitin vain kertoakseni, että olen kunnossa. Jos se sinua kiinnostaa…_"

"LO-" Anttonio yritti pistää väliin.

"_Moikka_." ja niin puhelu katkesi. Anttoni ei saanut siirrettyä puhelinta korvaltaan. Lovino oli juuri soittanut. Hän ei ollut sanonut missä oli. Hän luuli, ettei minua kiinnosta.

.

.

.

"Francis puhelimessa!" ranskalaisella aksentilla puhuva mies sanoi puhelimeen.

"FRAAANCIS! LOVINO KIUSAA!" Anttonio itki puhelimeen. Toisessa päässä kuuli kuinka mies huokaisi ja vaihtoi mukavampaan asentoon. Tästä tulisi pitkä juttu…

* * *

><p>"Ja sitten hän vain löi luurin korvaan…" Anttonio itki viimeisen lauseen puhelimeen. Francis oli hetken hiljaa.<p>

"_Sinun pitää löytää hänet ja kertoa hänelle kaikki. Muuten tässä voi käydä huonosti."_ Francis vastasi. hänhän oli rakkauden asian tuntia. "_Taidat tuntea häntä kohtaan, jotain muutakin kuin vain ystävyyttä?"_ hän jatkoi viettelevällä äänellä. Anttonio oli ainut heistä kolmesta, jolla ei ollut ketään rinnallaan. Tämä häiritsi ranskalaista. Anttonio oli aina ollut hänelle rakas.

"Öö… Kyllä, mutta tällä hetkellä hän vihaa minua…"

"_Mutta hänhän ei sanonut noin. Hän vain luulee, ettet sinä välitä. Ne ovat kaksi ihan eri asiaa_." Francis oikaisi. Hän uskoi että se pikku vihulainen oli korviaan myöten rakastunut Anttonion. mutta ei tietenkään uskaltanut myöntää sitä. "_Sinun pitää vain pyytää anteeksi ja kertoa tunteistasi_." hetken oli hiljaista. Sitten kuului huokaus.

"Niin… Mutta enää pitää löytää Lovino, muuten kaikki on kunnossa…" Anttonio sanoi taas itkun partaalla. Francis kirosi itsekseen.

"_Hei, ei se ole niin kauheaa. Mutta soita kun juttu selviää! Mentäs juomaan_!" sitten Francis sulki puhelimen. Anttonio laittoi puhelimen taskuun ja mietti hetken. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan missä Lovino oli. Eikä viiden tunnin yöunet tuoneet siihen juuri apua. _Jos keitäs kahvia… EI! Lovino oli etusijalla_! Mutta mitään ei ollut tehtävissä.

* * *

><p>"Fratelloo! Aamiaiselle!" Felin ääni kuului ovelta. Lovino käänsi laiskasti kylkeä. "FRATELLOO! MINÄ KOKKASIN KOKO AAMUN SINULLE AAMIAISTA NOUSE SIIS YLÖS!" Feli huusi ja tarrasi veljensä peittoon. Lovino alkoi puolustuksena tietenkin vetää peittoa itselleen. Lovino oli aina ollut veljeksistä se hiukan viisaampi, mutta se myös se ilkeämpi. "Au! Tuo sattui!" Feli uikutti, Lovinon päästettyä irti peitostaan, minkä takia Feli oli kaatunut taaksepäin ja lyönyt päänsä. Lovino irvisti ilkeästi.<p>

"Syytä itseäsi! Ei ihmisiä tulla herättämään noin!" Lovino sanoi ja käveli diivamaisesti veljensä ohi. Keittiössä, Ludwig istuutui juomassa kahvia. Lovino vilkaisi vihaisesti saksalaista ja käänsi sitten selän tälle.

"Et saisi kiusata Feliä tuolla tavalla." Ludwig sanoi puolustelevasti. Lovino kaatoi teevetensä pöydälle.

"MITÄ SINÄ MATSOPERUNAPASKIAINEN TIEDÄT MISTÄÄN MITÄÄN!" Lovino huusi niin lujaa että talon ulkopuolella oleva albiino kuuli sen.

"Mutta minäpä tiedän, joten jos et käyttäydy soitan Anttonion hakemaan sinut kotiin." Ludwig uhkasi, mikä sai Lovinon veren pakenemaan päästä. Ludwig nousi ylös ja laittoi kahvimukinsa pöydälle. Lovino alkoi etsiä kaapista jotain jolla pyyhkiä kaatamansa veden pois pöydältä. Yhtäkkiä ovikello soi. Ludwig lähti avaamaan ovea, lähteäkseen töihin samalla. Feli ilmestyi keittiöön. Lovino availi kaappeja pelottavan hiljaisena. Feli mietti hetken, sitten hän asteli veljensä viereen.

"A-anteeksi… En minä pahallani hänelle kertonut..." Feli änkytti lopuksi. Lovino ei kääntynyt veljeensä päin, vaan jatkoi hiljaisena kaappien tutkimista.

* * *

><p>Ennen kuin Lovino ehti kaappeja loppuun, Feli alkoi pyyhkiä tasoa rätillä. Lovino oli juuri ylittämässä kaataa teetä uudelleen kun yhtäkkiä.<p>

"HAHAA! MITÄ MINUN MAHTAVUUTENI NÄKEEKÄÄN!" Lovino kaatoi vahingossa kädelleen vettä, onneksi se oli jo kylmää. _Voi luoja… Ei kai?_ "TIEDÄTKÖ SINÄ KUOLEVAINEN, MINKÄ LAINEN RIESA SINÄ OLET?" _jep aivan oikein… Kukas muukaan kuin totaalisten idioottien kuningas, suoraan saksanmaan perukoilta. Gilbert…. _Lovino kääntyi laskien samalla hitaasti kymmeneen. Lovino tuijotti ilmeettömänä albiinon kasvoja. Niistä takaisin paistoi pelkkää ärtymystä.

"Enpä taida tietää. Kerro toki, oi luuserien suuri johtaja." Lovino vastasi kylmästi. Gilbertin silmissä lemahti liekki.

"Ketä tässä kutsut luuseriksi! Sinähän tässä se olet ollut!" Gilbert huusi ja osoitti syyttävästi Lovinoa, joka oli ristinyt kätensä rinnalleen. "Kadota nyt sillä lailla! Tiedätkö miten huolissaan HÄN on ollut!" Gilbert jatkoi. Feli oli karannut paikalta pois jo. Nyt oli Lovinon vuoro menettää malttinsa.

"MINÄ MUKA KATOSIN! IDIOOTTIKIN OLISI LÄHTENYT SIELTÄ! JA JOS HÄN OLI HUOLISSAAN, MIKSI HÄN SITTEN YLIPÄÄTÄNSÄ HUUSI MINULLE!" Lovino huusi Gilbertille, kunnes keuhkoista loppui happi. Gilbert jäätyi hetkeksi.

"Kuinka vanha sä olet? Voi, eikö pikku Lovinolle saa huutaa!" Gilbert vastasi ivallisella äänellä. Lovinolle riitti. Taas kerran hän lähti kävelemään kohti ovea, mutta Gilbert tukki tien. "Neiti ei mene nyt minnekkään." Hän vastasi vakavissaan, mikä ärsytti Lovinoa, koska Gilbert oli tosissaan sanonut neiti.

"Saanko kysyä millä HELVETIN oikeuksilla sä mua aiot estää?" Lovino kysyi, ääni sarkasmia tihkuen. Gilbert jäätyi. Lovino oli täysin oikeassa. Hän oli 18 eli aikuinen. Vapaa tekemään mitä halusi. Lovino löi Gilbertin käden pois ja asteli hänen ja hänen mahtavuutensa ohi.

"Aiotko todella satuttaa häntä noin?" Gilbert kysyi kääntymättä Lovinoon päin. Lovino pysähtyi. "Eihän tahallaan sitä tehnyt. Hänellähän oli KRAPULA! Ja se oli kumminkin vain huutamista! Sinä itse huudat hänelle kokoajan. Ja tuolla käytöksellä satutat häntä paljon enemmän kuin hän sinua. Sinä tiedät että hän hyppää vaikka rekan alle jos antaisit anteeksi!" Gilbert sanoi tuskallisella äänellä. Hän tunsi Anttonion ja kaikki mitä hän sanoi, oli totta. Lovino pidätteli kyyneleitä.

"Et sinä voi ymmärtää…" Lovino kuiskasi ja juoksi vieras huoneeseen. Hän lukitsi oven takanaan ja kuuli Gilbertin astelevan oven taakse.

"Lovino… Kukaan ei voi ymmärtää, jos et kerro. Avaa ovi." Gilbert sanoi hiukan vasta kylmäkiskoisesti. Hän ei selkeästi halunnut olla siinä. Lovino ei kuunnellut. Hän vain käpertyi sängylle ja alkoi nyyhkyttää.

"_Aarghh! Ole kiltti! Lo-lopeta! Sattuu!" Lovino aneli kyyneleet silmissään._

"_Mitä missä se nokkavuus on nyt?" mies huusi ja löi uudestaan._

Lovino painoi silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni. Muisto värisytti Lovinoa. Hän halasi tyynyä. Eihän se ollut Anttonion vika, vaikka hän tässä kärsi turhaan. Anttonio…

"_Henkilö jolle yrititte juuri soittaa, puhuu nyt toista puhelua. Ole hy-"_ puhelimesta kuuluva ääni sanoi, ennen kuin Lovino sulki puhelimen. _Ei sitten_! Lovino ajatteli ja pamautti puhelimen paikoilleen.

* * *

><p>"Siis Lovino on siellä?" Anttonio kysyi hämmentyneenä.<p>

"_Niin.Tällä hetkellä hän on makkarissa." _Gilbert vastasi. Hän seisoi edelleen oven edessä.

"Minä tulen sinne!" Anttonio sanoi ja nousi ylös hakemaan lompakkonsa.

"_Mitä järkeä? Sinulla kestää yhdeksän tuntia tulla tänne!"_ Gilbert huomautti. Anttonio oli hetken hiljaa.

"Silti, ja miten muka SINÄ saisit HÄNET tänne?" Anttonio kysyi. Ääni oli hiukan sarkastinen. Hän tiesi miten hyvin Lovino tuli toimeen Gilbertin kanssa. Gilbert jäätyi. Hänkin tiesi ettei saisi Lovinoa elävänä täältä.

"Hyvä on. Tule tänne, mutta äkkiä! En jaksa olla lapsen vahti." Gilbert ärähti ja löi luurin korvaan. Anttoniota ei tarvinnut komentaa kahdesti. Hän oli jo juoksemassa juna-asemalle päin. _Ehkä sittenkin kaikki järjestyy…_

Lovino ahdisti. Hän oli onnistunut viime vuosien aikana lukitsemaan kaikki ikävät muistot. Ne pysyivät poissa aina kun Anttonio oli lähellä. Nyt ilman häntä ja tuoreen muistutuksen takia, kaikki muistot tulvivat italialaisen mieleen. Joka kerta ahdistus kävi vain pahemmaksi ja pahemmaksi. Lopulta Lovino oli kääriytynyt pieneksi keräksi ja itki.

"Lopeta…" Lovino kusikasi itkun lomasta. Hänen oli vaikea hengittää.

* * *

><p>Jossain kohtaa Lovino oli nukahtanut. Herätessään huone oli hämärä, joten oli jo ilta. Lovino kuuli kuinka joku soitti ovikelloa.<p>

"Vihdoin!" Gilbert huokaisi avatessaan oven. Anttonio seisoi oven takana. Näky oli näkemisen arvoinen. Anttoniolla oli päällä vanhat vaatteet. Hänen tukkansa oli sekaisin, isot silmäpussit silmien alla. Hän myös hengitti raskaasti, juostuaan juna-asemalta suoraan tänne. Anttonio nojasi jalkoihinsa. Hän nosti kättään tervehdykseksi. Gilbert väisti ja antoi tilaa Anttoniolle, joka raahasi itsensä sisään.

"Mi-missä Lo-Lovino?" Anttonio puuskutti. Gilbert saattoi Anttonion vieras huoneen ovelle. Sitten hän jätti espanjalaisen yksin. Anttonio hengitti hetken syvään ja tasasi hengityksensä. Vaimea koputus oveen. "Lovino? Minä täällä. Avaisitko oven?" Anttonio kysyi hiukan haikean kuuloisena. Ei vastausta. Uusi, nyt vähän kovempi koputus. "Lovino oletko siellä?" Anttonio kysyi jo huolissaan. Hetken oli hiljaista. Sitten kuului kuinka joku nousi ylös sängyltä ja hitaasti asteli ovelle. Anttonion sydän alkoi yhtäkkiä takoa tuhatta ja sataa. Aivan kuin silloin jos näkee ihastuksensa yhtäkkiä. Anttonio punastui ajatukselle, juuri sillion ovi avattiin. Anttonion silmät laajenivat. Oven takana ei ollut hänelle tuttu Lovino kirkkaina silmineen. Oven avasi kalpakka, hyvin väsyneen näköinen lapsi. Lovinon silmät punoittivat rajusti monen tunnin itkun jäljiltä. Anttonio ei saanut suutansa auki. Yhtäkkiä Lovino tarttui Anttonion paitaan ja purskahti itkuun.

"Lovino, anteeksi niin kauheasti…" Anttonio sanoi ja halasi toista lujaa. "Anna anteeksi. En minä tarkoittanut…" Lovinon ote Anttoniosta tiukkeni.

"Ei se mitään…" Lovino sai lopultakin sanottua.

"Minä… Minä rakastan sinua…" Anttonio sainoi hiljaa, mutta sellaisella äänellä josta ei voinut erehtyä. Lovino tuijotti Anttoniota, joka punastui rajusti, mutta vastasi silti katseeseen. Lovino punastui itsekin. Hän piti Anttoniota nyt kädestä. Anttonio suuteli kättä. Lovino punastui entistä syvemmin. "Saanko anteeksi?" Uusi kyynel ryöppy tulvi Lovinon silmistä. "Lovino, oletko kunnossa?"

"Totta kai! Idiootti…" Lovino sähähti ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleet. Anttonio hätkähti hetken Lovinon tuttua äänen sävyä. "Minä vain… Minäkin rakastan sinua." Lovino sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois. Espanjalaisen pehmeät kädet kumminkin käänsivät hänen päänsä takaisin, katsomaan Anttoniota silmiin. "Ja olen aina ollut." Lovino sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Anttoniota. Anttonio nosti Lovinon syliinsä ja suuteli tätä.

"Te amo Lovino!" hän huudahti iloisesti.

" Te amo demasiado Anttonio…"

* * *

><p><em>Hei Francis!<em>

_Anteeksi kovasti etten ole päässyt tapaamaan sinua! On ollut niin paljon muuta! Mutta onneksi tapaamme jo muutaman viikon kuluttua! Olen niin onnellinen! En meinaa uskoa että se on totta vihdoin! Olimme eilen ostamassa sormuksia Lovinon kanssa! Hän näytti NIIIN SÖPÖLTÄ punastellessaan kokoajan, kun olimme siellä. Sen jälkeen menimme meren rantaan, siellä oli todella kaunista. Mutta me näemme pian! _

_ÄLÄ MYÖHÄSTY!_

_Terveisin: Anttonio _

_ps. pidetään polttarit enne häitä ;)_


End file.
